


Falling in the black

by Malfoy_pureblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_pureblood/pseuds/Malfoy_pureblood
Summary: Harry non avrebbe mai aiutato un Mangiamorte. Nel momento in cui il famigerato marchio gli era stato apposto, aveva automaticamente rinunciato a qualunque speranza di ottenere dal suo rivale qualsiasi appiglio per sfuggire al destino che gli era stato assegnato. Non poteva fare altro che andare avanti e sperare per il meglio, senza poter mai voltarsi indietro a guardare tutto ciò che aveva perso.Gli attimi concitati della fuga dopo la morte di Silente. Draco POV.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Falling in the black

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_[Skillet - Falling inside the black]_

  


Senza fiato, Draco corse giù per le scale della Torre di Astronomia con il cuore in gola, il panico divenuto tanto soffocante che a malapena riusciva a mettere un piede davanti all’altro senza ruzzolare giù per gli scalini di pietra. Appena dietro di lui, Bellatrix rideva come una pazza scatenata, agitando in aria la bacchetta come un trofeo, orgogliosa di aver lanciato nel cielo il Marchio, simbolo del trionfo di Voldemort e dei suoi seguaci, nonchè ultimo affronto a Silente.

Dov’era Potter? Draco sperò fino all’ultimo di comparire da qualche corridoio, la bacchetta in pugno, pronto a sfidare con la sua solita sfrontatezza e incoscienza il gruppo di Mangiamorte.  _Salvami! Dove sei? Vieni a salvarmi. Dammi una scusa per rimanere qui. Feriscimi. Colpiscimi ad una gamba, in modo da non farmi fuggire con loro._ I pensieri gli si affastellavano nella mente mentre camminava a passi rapidi lungo i corridoi di quel castello che solo fino al giorno prima chiamava casa, continuando a guardarsi attorno nel tentativo di scorgere qualche movimento, qualche segno che potesse corroborare le sue flebili speranze. Ma nulla si muoveva: quei corridoi che durante il giorno sembravano brulicare di vita ora erano deserti e silenziosi. Eppure - eppure per un attimo gli era  _sembrato_ , per un attimo aveva  _sperato_ che Potter fosse presente, nascosto da qualche parte nell’ombra, pronto a saltar fuori e a salvare la situazione. “Sto parlando da solo”, aveva detto Silente quando Draco l’aveva raggiunto in cima alla Torre e l’aveva sentito dire qualcosa, senza però riuscire a distinguere le parole. Potter doveva essere lì,  _doveva esserci_ , nascosto sotto al suo maledettissimo Mantello dell’Invisibilità, ad assistere alla scena, pronto ad intervenire. Ma allora come giustificare la totale assenza di qualunque reazione all’arrivo di Piton, alla morte di Silente, alla loro fuga?

Draco soffocò la nausea che gli saliva alla gola vedendo uno dei Mangiamorte, Fenrir Greyback, schiantare il custode a guardia della Sala Grande: povero diavolo, poteva ringraziare la sua buona stella di non essere stato ucciso sul colpo o peggio. Se c’era una cosa di cui Draco poteva essere certo, questa era la crudeltà inumana con cui i Mangiamorte si servivano degli incantesimi più oscuri per perpetrare le atrocità di cui lui stesso era stato, almeno in parte, testimone. E Greyback era uno dei peggiori, essendosi conquistato nel tempo una macabra fama a causa dell’efferatezza con cui rapiva bambini per trasformarli in licantropi per il suo esercito personale - un orrore che mai Draco avrebbe capito o approvato.

Ma il peggio di quella serata doveva ancora venire: una volta entrati nella Sala Grande, Bellatrix - Draco faticava in cuor suo a chiamare con il titolo di zia quella pazza esaltata - ebbe l’idea di farsi strada su una delle lunghe tavolate su cui gli studenti avevano da anni consumato i loro pasti. Ridendo, avanzava a grandi falcate, gettando a terra e distruggendo stoviglie e calici, calciando lontano posate e devastando tutto il devastabile fino a raggiungere l’estremità della tavola. Non ancora soddisfatta, la donna alzò la bacchetta e, con un grido trionfale, lanciò l’incantesimo che distrusse le vetrate della sala. 

Draco, raggiunto alle spalle dall’improvvisa folata di vento che entrava ora liberamente, si voltò e osservò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime la cascata di minuscoli frammenti di vetro che si abbattè inesorabile sul tavolo dei professori, sul trono del preside e su buona parte del pavimento marmoreo della sala. 

_Questo castello è anche casa mia! State distruggendo la mia casa!_ Gli venne voglia di urlare, ma soffocò l’impulso di farlo. In quel momento Draco si odiò doppiamente - da un lato per aver permesso tutto questo e avervi quindi preso parte, dall’altro per la debolezza d’animo che non gli consentiva di gioire della distruzione apportata. Se gli altri Mangiamorte lo avessero saputo, l’avrebbero bollato come traditore e ucciso, così come avrebbero sterminato senza pietà anche la sua famiglia. E lui non poteva permetterselo, no - la sua famiglia era l’unico porto sicuro che gli rimaneva. Raccolse più stretti a sè i propri pensieri; nessuno dei Mangiamorte presenti era un abile Legilimens, eccezion fatta per Bellatrix, che però appariva essere troppo occupata a gioire della distruzione seminata sul suo cammino per occuparsi dei pensieri del nipote. Tuttavia, essendo in gioco la propria vita e quella dei propri familiari, la prudenza non poteva certo dirsi mai troppa. 

Fu un’ulteriore agonia vedere i pesanti portoni di Hogwarts spalancati davanti a sè.  _Varcarli significa non poter più tornare indietro_ , pensò disperato, consapevole di aver imboccato un bivio che per lui non aveva più altre vie d’uscita. Con il cuore pesante abbandonò il castello e si vide costretto a ridiscendere i pendii alberati, inoltrandosi nel buio con la macabra compagnia che lo affiancava. Fra i cespugli intravide due animali scheletrici che voltarono appena la testa a guardare il sinistro corteo -  _thestral_ , capì al volo - e il cuore per un attimo gli balzò in gola. I thestral gli erano sempre stati invisibili fino a quella sera e le implicazioni di quel cambiamento colpirono a tutta forza i suoi sensi e la sua mente, riempendolo di angoscia e disgusto per l’omicidio a cui aveva contribuito. 

Per un attimo fu tentato di correre via, ma dove sarebbe mai potuto andare? L’avrebbero rintracciato in pochi attimi. Il Marchio che gli bruciava sul braccio era come il canto di una sirena per i seguaci di Voldemort e per Voldemort stesso: in caso di fuga, non avrebbero avuto pace finchè non l’avessero trovato. E anche se fosse riuscito in qualche modo a coprire le proprie tracce, chi mai sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarlo e ad offrirgli protezione? L’unico disposto a farlo giaceva ora ai piedi della Torre di Astronomia.

_Potter_ , la sua mente traditrice gli sussurrò.  _Potter può aiutarti. Lui aiuta sempre chiunque gli si rivolga. Lascia una traccia per lui, lascia una traccia affinchè possa trovarti e portarti via._

Ma non avrebbe funzionato. Non poteva funzionare, non avrebbe mai funzionato. Per la prima volta rimpianse tutte le volte in cui, nel vano tentativo di guadagnarsi il rispetto ed il timore dei suoi compagni, si era vantato di voler seguire le orme di suo padre, di voler diventare un Mangiamorte. Ora che il suo desiderio era stato esaudito, si rendeva sempre più conto della follia, dell’orrore, del versamento di sangue che comportava un tale ruolo. Potter non avrebbe mai aiutato uno come lui, che aveva passato tutti gli anni precedenti a procurargli guai e ad insultare i suoi amici e che aveva finito - ciliegina sulla torta - per assumere la stessa posizione di suo padre. Potter… Harry… Harry non avrebbe mai aiutato un Mangiamorte. Nel momento in cui il famigerato marchio gli era stato apposto, aveva automaticamente rinunciato a qualunque speranza di ottenere dal suo rivale qualsiasi appiglio per sfuggire al destino che gli era stato assegnato. Non poteva fare altro che andare avanti e sperare per il meglio, senza poter mai voltarsi indietro a guardare tutto ciò che aveva perso.

Era quasi riuscito a convincersi a sopprimere tutto ciò che gli opprimeva il cuore, quando sentì quella voce. La _sua_ voce.  
Draco ed i Mangiamorte erano arrivati nel bel mezzo della radura in cui si trovava la capanna di Hagrid e Bellatrix non aveva esitato nemmeno un attimo ad appiccare magicamente fuoco alla costruzione, quando in distanza era comparso Harry.

Pazzo, masochista, stupido Harry Potter, come sempre fiero e splendido come un eroe dalla corazza scintillante agli occhi di Draco, che si fermò e si voltò in un sospiro. 

_Ti uccideranno!_ Avrebbe voluto gridargli una parte di lui, mentre un’altra parte della sua mente non desiderava altro che corrergli incontro e buttarsi fra le sue braccia, implorandolo di portarlo via. Le parole gli si bloccarono in gola, i piedi rimasero inchiodati sul posto, immobile come un perfetto idiota a guardare Harry avvicinarsi gridando come una furia la sua rabbia. 

“Bellatrix, NO! Il Signore Oscuro lo vuole vivo!” Il grido di Severus Piton riecheggiò in tutta la radura quando l’incantesimo Stupeficium della donna colpì Harry, arrestando la sua corsa e scagliandolo a diversi metri di distanza. La donna parve voler controbattere con aria di sfida, ma le parole di Piton avevano colpito nel segno; nemmeno lei era tanto pazza da voler rischiare l’ira del Signore Oscuro torturando il Prescelto. Dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo sprezzante al ragazzo, la donna si allontanò, insieme ad altri Mangiamorte.

“Via! Andate via! Lo affronto io” Gridò ancora Piton di rimando, frapponendosi in posizione di sfida fra Harry ed i componenti del gruppo che gli erano rimasti alle spalle. La maggior parte obbedì ed iniziò ad allontanarsi correndo; tuttavia Draco tentennò, un guizzo di speranza negli occhi. Piton fu lesto a spegnerlo, fissandolo minacciosamente. “Và” Ripetè gelidamente, e Draco non ebbe dubbi sulla possibilità che Piton fosse disposto a scagliargli addosso qualche Maledizione Senza Perdono nel caso in cui non avesse obbedito.

Harry, nel frattempo, si stava rialzando, furioso e pronto di nuovo alla lotta.

_Perdonami_ , cercò di comunicare con gli occhi ad Harry nel breve istante in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  _Non so quanto tu sappia del mio ruolo in ciò che è successo, ma non avrei voluto - non avrei mai voluto - avrei preferito restare ad Hogwarts con te_ . 

Poi si voltò, gli occhi sempre più lucidi di lacrime inespresse, e correndo via pose la pietra tombale su quell’amore a cui non aveva mai trovato coraggio di dar voce e che quella notte, con la sua codardia e le sue azioni, aveva sicuramente ucciso. 


End file.
